Lies
by Lost-In-Tears
Summary: I looked straight into his eyes "I'm taking my stuff and LEAVEING!" I yelled. I went to the closet and got my bags as many as I could find, and started to pack my stuff with them still in my bed naked.
1. Cheater, Cheater !

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I OWN NOTHING! THEY ALL BELONG TO S.M. EXCEPT FOR THE FEW PEOPLE I MADE UP! THANKS**

* * *

Cheater, Cheater!

Their giggles filled the Cullen's large country house. I watched them crawl around the floor and examine the living room.

It had been a year since Edward and I were married, and 9 months later we had the twins, Jillian Trinity Cullen 19inchs, 6lbs 9onces and Keegan Wyatt Cullen 22inchs, 8lbs 5onces. They both looked like me, almost nothing like their father, maybe a little bit dark, but not noticeable. Jillian had big green eyes, with golden brown hair. Keegan had dark chocolate eyes, with jet black hair.

I knew Edward wasn't the father of the twins but I'm glad he had no idea he wasn't. Not like he would notice anyways. He wasn't ready to be a daddy. We got married only a few months after we graduated, all he ever wanted to do was party, ride his "baby" his 200 Yamaha, and sleep in all day. When the twins were first born Edward wouldn't get up with me to help feed them or change them. He would say "Baby I'm too tired." Alice was the one who would get up with me. She was the one keeping me together; she was my best friend, my sister in law, and the twin's god mom. Alice was the only thing holding me to this family. I was ready to leave but couldn't bear to take the twins away from her. She was the only one that knew the twins weren't Edwards but, she had no idea who was there father. She swore she never would tell but, I couldn't tell her the truth.

On my wedding day I said goodbye to the love of my life, my best friend and the twin's father. I haven't seen him since then and I missed him so but, I didn't know how he felt towards me. Last time I heard was that he had a beautiful girlfriend and was moving out of his father's house and into his own. I hope he's happy.

The twin's birthday was coming up in the next few weeks, the 25th of June. I couldn't believe that they were already going to be one. It felt like only yesterday I was in the hospital holding my mother's hand giving birth.

Keegan came first. He was my big strong boy. He was ready to come out and join the family. Jillian on the other hand was stubborn and shy, she thought she wasn't ready. She gave us a big scare, when she came out she wasn't crying, it took her brother to start crying for her to start crying. I was so scared that I was only going to have one of my babies in my life but, I got both. My mother Renee and my mother-in-law Esme were the first to hold them then my dad Charlie and my father-in-law Carlisle held them second and then Alice and I. It took Edward three days before he would even hold them he was scared that he would drop them. I was pissed the day the twins were born, Edward, Jasper and Emmett had decided to take their dirt bikes and go camping up in Hollister Hills SVRA. I told them not to go and he was not having any of it. It took them two days to even realize that I had given birth, when you where at the park there wasn't the best cell service.

The cutest thing I think they have done so far had to have been that they would not sleep separated from each other. They would NOT sleep in their own bassinet. Now that they were bigger the only time they did that was when one of them woke up crying in the middle of the night, it was the only thing that would comfort them. They were the best thing that had happen to me, even the night's they wouldn't sleep, even the times they throw up on all of my shirts, they were the joy in my life! They were my everything.

I didn't know what to do anymore about Edward, he wasn't what I wanted anymore, he wasn't what I wanted on my wedding day but, I was… I couldn't leave him at the wedding that Alice and I planned. I wasn't happy.

I couldn't go live with my mom, just for the fact that she was extremely against Edward and I getting married so young, if I lived with her it would be her rubbing it in that it didn't work. I couldn't do that to myself. I loved my mom and I know now and even then she was right but, I don't need it rubbed in. Dad on the other hand was more apt to letting me make my own choices and mistakes, yes he wasn't happy about Edward and I getting married but, he wants me to learn on my own. He would be more understanding and caring but, I don't know if he would let me come home. There's only one way to find out.

"Edward, I'm taking the twins to see grandpa." I yelled up the stairs.

"OK." He muffled.

I grabbed their dipper bag slung it over my shoulder, picked both of them up, placing a small blanket over them and made my way to Edward's Volvo. I made it to my dad's in about five minutes. He wasn't home; it was 5:15 he should be home shortly. I let myself in the house and placed Keegan in the living room because he was asleep. I made him a small bed on the floor, laying down a blanket, then him and a pillow on each side of him, then placing his baby blanket over him. I sat Jillian on the couch and looked around. The house didn't need to be cleaned so I figured that I would make dinner. I started to walk away and Jillian started to fuss so I put her down on the floor so she could crawl around. I looked in the fridge there was hamburger meat and a jar of Prego. So I took out a pan and started to brown the meat and brought a pot of water to a boil and put some noodles in it. Spaghetti was one of my dad's favorites, and it was easy. I poured the Prego over the browned meat and that's when I heard a key in the door, dad was home.

"Bella?" he said coming through the door. I turned around and not only did I see my dad, but I saw Billy and the twins father.

"I'm glad I cook like I'm feeding an army." I half laughed. I gave dad and Billy each a hug, I hesitated when I got to Jacob but, he wouldn't let me not give him a hug.

I hadn't seen or talked to him since the day I said goodbye. He took me into his strong embrace and I melted, like I did every time he touched me. I could feel his breath on the back of my neck.

"I knew I'd see you again, I've missed you my Bella." He whispered in my ear, his lips were so close I could almost feel them on the rim of my ear.

"I…" I started but, that's when Jillian started to cry, and the water started to bubble over. I pushed out of Jacobs arms and picked Jillian up and went to the stove and fixed the water bubbling over. Charlie and Billy went into the living room and turned on the game.

"Eh keep it down in there, Keegan is..." Damn it! That's when he started fussing. " Was asleep." I corrected. I turned to walk in the living room to go get him but ran right into Jacob's firm chest, lucky he was there because I could feel myself falling backwards with Jillian in my arms.

"Thanks" I said as I felt his arms around me. I looked up at him and all I could think about was his beautifully plump, warm lips crashing down on mine. _Girl your married and he's got a girlfriend, get that out of your head._

"Bella would you like some help?" he asked with a raised eyebrow as I came back in with both arms full. I looked at him and smiled._ Edward would never do that for you! Use your brain girl, your still in love with him. _

"Sure." I said handing him Keegan who wasn't fussing anymore and I kept Jillian who was still crying, I walked to the dipper bag and got a fresh dipper and wipes and her binky and walked into my old room and changed her. I walked back into the kitchen and tossed the dipper away washed my hands fast then, took Jacob's hand and lead him into the hallway in front of the kitchen. I sat down and placed Jillian in front of me.

"Don't worry Jacob, it's easy. Watch me." I said placing my hands over my eyes for a few seconds and then moved my hands and said "Boo" she giggled and giggled, even Keegan did, who was fussing and reaching down towards the ground because he wanted down to play. "See it's easy." He smiled and started to laugh." Well, you figure out something to make them laugh." I smiled.

I got up and finished making dinner. Every few minutes or so I would sneak a peek at Jacob playing with the twins. He was on his hand and knees, nuzzling and growling at them _like_ a papa wolf would do to his cubs. I didn't think Edward even played with them this much. _Bella, think about it…They are Jacobs kids! DUH!_

I made Charlie and Billy each a plate of food and took them out to them in the living room. I came back and did the same for Jacob and I except putting it on the table with a bowl of steamed carrots for the twins.

I picked up Jillian and sat down and started to eat dinner while bouncing her on one knee occasionally giving her a carrot. Jacob did the same with Keegan.

After dinner I cleaned up the twins and handed them to grandpa, who was sitting in the rocking chair, why not make him useful. Charlie was in his early 40's so he was a young grandpa but, he loved them so much. The twins loved their grandpa, every time he was in that chair with them, almost always the three of them would fall asleep in the chair.

I went to the kitchen and immediately started doing the dishes. I could feel Jacob's eyes burning a hole in the back of my head. He wanted to talk, I knew him all too well._ Please, please, please don't ask to talk._

"Bella, can we talk?" he asked sweetly. I looked out the window; it looked like it was going to rain.

"About?" I played dumb. I did not want to have this conversation._ Well, you have to sometime. No I don't! Yes you do so pull up your big girl panties and deal with it! Fine! Humph!_

"You know what about Bella!" he said spinning me around to face him holding my arms.

"Fine" I said drying my hands on his shirt.

"Nice Bella." I stuck my tongue out at him and that's when he attacked me with tickles.

"J-Jacob p-please s-stop." I laughed, he did as I asked and we went over to the table.

"How are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm doing great." I half smiled. I don't know why I lied to him I had known him pretty much my whole life; he knew when I was lying.

"Bella, you're here, something's wrong. Charlie has to beg you to come over. What's wrong?" I could feel the hot tears staining my cheeks. I cried like this every night as I lay in bed. How could I tell him, I didn't know what to do, nor did I know what to say?

"Bella don't cry! You're too beautiful to cry." He said reaching across the table wiping my tears with his thumb. I sniffed as I looked up at him. "Give me a smile?" He pleaded, I tried. "That's somewhat better now, what is going on?"

I sighed. "I'm not happy Jacob. I want to come home! I just can't do this anymore with Edward. He was bad in high school but, I thought having the twins would make him grow up. I was wrong, very wrong! I also miss my dad! It's not healthy for a man his age to be living all by himself. I miss you and all the fun we used to have." I paused and took a deep breath. _Bella, you can do this. Just tell him he needs to know._ "You know I regret ever saying goodbye to you. There's something I need to tell you." I started.

"Bella, Go ahead you can tell me anything you know that." He said with a great big smile. As he smiled I started to freak out. I couldn't tell him.

"You know we can talk about this some other time, maybe when it's just me and you. Ok?" I said.

"Ok I understand you'll tell me when you're ready to and I'll be ready whenever that may be." He smiled with a wink.

"Jacob, I lov…" I was cut off by the loud ringing coming from my pocket. It was Alice.

"Hey, what's up?" I said into the phone

"I just wanted to let you know that Edward you and the twins have the house to yourselves this weekend." She sweetly informed me.

"Oh?" I was confused.

"We are going camping, oh and did Edward get to dads ok?"

"No, he's not here." What the hell? I wonder what happened?

"He must have decided not to go. Well, sweets give the twins a kiss and I will see you Sunday." She hung up. I held my finger up at Jacob so I could call my husband's cell phone.

"Hello?" Edward said completely out of breath.

"Hey honey. What you doing?" I asked.

"I'm at the gym. Why?"

"_Eddie get off the phone" A girl begged softly in the background._

"Yeah? The gym? Who the hell was that then?" I was getting angry. Why lie to me? I mean I already knew he was banging someone else. It's not like I was shocked, Fuck he has been banging some other girl since he found out I was pregnant.

"It's just my trainer baby." He lied

"_Oh ya I train you." I heard her again._

"Alright, honey you have a good time at the gym." I said playing dumb. If I wanted to break this off with him, I was going to catch him in the act. I slammed my phone down on the table. Jacob cocked his eye brow at me.

"Dad will you watch the twins for me? I will only be gone an hour or so." I asked as I rummaged through my purse to find my keys.

"Yeah, sure honey. Where are you going?" He asked. I started to cry.

"I got to go deal with something." My dad he's a smart man, he knew what was going on.

"Bella, you know you will always have a place in this house, no matter what." He said. I continued to cry maybe even a little harder than before with what my dad had just said.

I walked out the door and straight to the Volvo. I got into the car and was turning it on when I realized I was crying so hard I was shaking. I put my head on the wheel and just cried. I assumed that my dad was worried about me because he sent Jacob outside to see what was going on.

"Do you need help Bella?" he asked concerned. I didn't say anything."Bella let me drive." He said placing his arm around me and picked me up and placed me in the passenger seat.

"Ok." I sniffled.

The car ride was silent. I was too busy trying to figure out what I was going to do. As we pulled into the drive way I saw my truck and a baby blue jeep next to it. I knew that jeep I just couldn't pinpoint it. I looked and continued to look until I finally realized whose jeep it was. I couldn't believe that stupid bitch would come to my house, and sleep in my bed, and fuck my husband. She had hated me since the 10th grade when her boyfriend James dumped her to get with me. James's and I didn't even date. I didn't even like him as a person. He always looked at me like I was a piece of meat and that's just something I have never been into. God damn you think someone would get over it. Now, really she's fucking my husband. Well I hope she really wants him because she can have him. I'm done.

I got out of the car and looked at Jacob in the front seat.

"Jacob, will you come with me? I don't think I can do this alone." I pleaded. He looked up at me, smiled and got out of the car.

I walked up to my house and as soon as I came in the door I could hear him with her.

"Oh Eddie! Harder! Yes, harder, just like that." She moaned and I could hear him grunting.

I took a deep breath and walked up the great staircase to the room that was no longer mine. I got to the door and before entering I had to collect myself. I wouldn't let him see me cry. Jacob placed his hands on my shoulders to reassure me that he was still there ready and waiting if I needed him.

I pushed open the door to see him sitting up against the bed while she had her mouth around my piece of shit husband's dick. His eyes abruptly opened and looked straight up at me as if he didn't know who I was. He jumped up and covered himself when he finally realized it was me his wife.

"Training I see. Well, don't let me get in the way. I'm just getting my stuff." I said bitterly.

"No Bella you can't leave and take my kids from me." He said still having the sheet around himself.

I looked straight into his eyes "I'm taking my stuff and LEAVEING!" I yelled. I went to the closet and got my bags as many as I could find. I throw some to Jacob. "Will you go to the room next door and go in the dressers and put as much baby clothes in them please?" I asked sweetly almost flirting.

I turned around to go to my closet and Victoria was trying to find her close and keep herself covered.

"I would suggest getting out of my way and sitting down until I'm done to find your panties!" I yelled, getting into her face. She backed into a chair and sat down and I called her a dirty slut under my breath.

I pulled all of my clothes off of their hangers and shoved them in the bags, then went to my dresser and got the rest of my clothes. I throw the bags into the hall. Jacob then came out of the twin's bedroom and picked the bags up.

"I'm putting these in your truck right?" I was just about to answer when Edward started to talk.

"No you can leave them there." He demanded. Jacob looked at me with a cooked eyebrow. I nodded and mouthed please. He then went down stairs.

"Bella you can't do this. Can't you just go and stay at your dads tonight and then in the morning I will come get you and we will go get breakfast." He begged.

I went to the kid's room and grabbed the portable crib and headed down stairs.

"How do you expect me to talk to you when you're naked and your slut is still undressed in my bedroom?" I hollered from the stairs. I continued down the stairs and to my truck, dropping the crib by the back left tire with the bags Jacob had taken down.

"Jacob with you go into that shed," I pointed to the small shed next to the house. "And get me my blue tie downs and the bike ramp, also a black and blue duffle bag please? I'm going to go get my bike from around back."

"Sure thing just be careful," He answered as I ran around back. I rounded the corner and there he was standing in-front of my bike.

"MOVE!" I commanded, swinging my leg over my bike.

"No! Talk to me first!" He demanded placing his hands on the handle bars attempting to stop me from going anywhere.

"No!" I huffed. I slammed my foot down on the kick-start and my bike roared to life underneath me. "Now move Edward." I side slowly letting the clutch out trying to push forward. He shook his head and side stepped out of my way. As he did I let go of the clutch fully and road passed him and to the truck and up the ramp into the bed and I killed it and held it in place while Jacob did the tie downs.

"Thank you Jacob." I said sweetly. I sat down on the side panel of my truck and Jacob passed me up bags and I put them in the truck. When we were done I sat there for a few minutes collecting myself again. "Jacob?" He knew what I wanted he turned around and put his arms out and I leaned forward falling into his arms. As my feet met the gravel of the drive I felt Jacob's lips grazed the side of my cheek. I blushed a deep red.

I was sliding the crib next to my bike in the truck when Edward grabbed my wrist.

"Bella, you have to talk to me! I'm your husband." He said twirling me around by my wrist.

"Ouch!" I said pushing him away from me. Jacob then quickly stepped in-front of me.

"She asked you to leave her alone. I really think you should do what she asks, before I have to get involved." He growled. Edward glared at him and just stood there and said nothing. "Now!" He boomed. He then stormed off.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"Whatever makes you happy." He said with a smile that couldn't help but make me smile.

We made a few more runs through the house picking up some toys and the high chairs and more stuff like that. Luckily I didn't see any more of Edward or Victoria but, I could hear them yelling and stomping around upstairs.

The truck was packed full; nothing else was going to fit not even in the cab. I was looking around the outside of the house seeing if there was anything else. I saw my baseball bag sitting underneath the porch with everyone's bags.

There was one last thing I wanted to do before I left. With my baseball bag in hand I walked over to Victoria's 2000 baby blue jeep. I stood in-front of it and slid my bat out of its bag. I examined her jeep; it had no scratches no damage at all. I placed the bat on my right shoulder and walked around the jeep to figure out exactly what I wanted to do to it._ What to do? What to do?_ A smile creped across my face and I knew what I wanted to do.

I positioned myself at the right side of the jeep. I looked up at the bedroom window that once was mine; I took a deep breath and let the bat swing hard on the headlight. Swinging that bat was the easiest thing I had done in a long time.

"You stupid bitch!" I screamed as I let the bat swing again on the other headlight; it made a cracking noise as pieces of headlight fell to the ground. I did the same to the rest of the lights. It was helping but it wasn't giving me the real release I needed. I climbed up on Victoria's bumper. I almost smashed in her windshield when I realized Edwards Volvo was sitting there untouched.

I hopped down off the car and walked over to his car. I didn't hesitate and in one swift movement I had partly shattered his window. I then hit it a few more times till there was no window left.

"Bella, we should go now. I think you did enough damage to the cars." He pleaded placing his large hands on my shoulders. I turned and looked at him. He took the bat out of my hands.

We both walked to the truck and started for my dad's house. The drive home was slow and quiet. Jacob knew just how to make me feel better without saying anything. He grabbed my arm and pulled me over to him. I pulled my knees to my chest and rested my head on his big shoulders. Jacob was my soft spot, my safety blanket. I knew he would never hurt me. I buried my head into his shoulder and let the tears flow until there was nothing left.

* * *

**Ok so i would really love to hear what you all have to say. So please comment, even if it's to tell me you hate it. Oh and beware that i will most likly be changing the name of this story. So keep a look our... Oh oh oh i do not have this whole story written i have this and a few more chapters so if you like the story you have to bare with the slow updates.**


	2. Changes

**FYI: I did finally change the little ones middle names. I didnt like the original one so they are now Jillian Trinity And Keegan Wyatt. Sorry about the fuss!**

* * *

Changes

3 days later Alice's POV

The camping trip was a blast; the weather was ideal the whole time we were there. The view you got when you were ridding was gorgeous. I loved waking up to the birds chirping and the smell of the burnt fire wood from the fire the night before. I could live out there in the middle of nowhere, I would be in haven.

I couldn't wait to get home though; I missed my niece and nephew. I really hated to be away from them. They were the only niece and nephew I had and it was probably going to stay like that for sometime. It also didn't help that Edward wasn't at all helpful raising them. Bella having as much pride as she does would never ask for help. So I didn't make her I just did it.

As we pulled into the drive way there were headlight debris all over the place but, that wasn't the weird part. I

"What the hell happened?" I whispered from the back seat. Obviously we were NEVER leaving them home alone again. Esme had her hand covering her mouth, Carisle was cursing under his breath. Emmett and Jasper didn't really care and Rose was laughing to herself.

"I knew it would happen sooner or later, I just didn't know it would be this soon," She snickered to herself. I whipped my head around and gave her the death glare.

"Shut your mouth Rosalie!" I whispered firmly.

"What are you talking about Rose?" mom asked curiously.

"Don't!" I mouthed. She rolled her eyes at me and looked at mom.

"Oh, it's nothing I'm just talking to Jessica." she lied.

"Ok." Mom knew she was lying but, wasn't going to push it.

Rose, I love her and all but, go damn she was a bitch. She had Emmett wrapped around her perfectly manicured nails. The two of them have been together since I can remember but, secretly everyone knew that she had a thing for Edward well, except Emmett. That poor guy, he could do so much better only if he knew Rose couldn't stand him. Rosalie had her chance in about 7th grade but, Edward wouldn't stoop that low to date her bitchy prep attitude. When Edward got with Bella a year later she went out of her mind with jealousy. She was breaking into his emails and all this crazy weird stuff. I mean she still is jealous just not as crazy as before.

We all got out of the suburban and made are way to the house examining Edwards car on the way. We went into the house to find Edward sitting on the couch with one of the twin's blankets crying. I looked around and saw plain and clear that Bella had finally done it. She left him. She took the kids and everything. I don't even want to look up at the stairs. I could just imagine the damage and the emptiness of some of the rooms.

I couldn't just stand around and watch my asshole of a brother pretend to care that they were gone. I could pretend to feel bad for him. I knew that Edward was a tool and so did the family even if they choose not to see it.

I grabbed my keys and kissed Jasper. He looked at me with pleading eye's. "Please don't leave me here." He mouthed. "Sorry" I whispered in his ear, I turned and left. I went to my car put the keys in the ignition and then dug in my purse to find my phone.

Ring…Click. Hi this is Bella sorry I couldn't get to your phone call, so leave me a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can.

"That bitch! Why the fuck is she ignoring my phone call." She should know I'm going to be on her side always about everything especially shit about Edward! I threw my phone at my purse. Turned the key the rest of the way and started over to Bella's dad's house. If she were going to leave that's the place she would go.

I was at her dad's fast it took me less than 10 minutes. I'm glad I didn't get pulled over again because I was going 10 over the speed limit the whole time and if I got one more ticket dad was taking the keys and selling my Dodge Challenger. Bella's truck wasn't here so she must be out. Well don't think she will be gone too long.

I strolled up to the door and rapped on the solid wood door.

"ALICE!" Charlie yelled pulling me into a firm bear hug.

"How are you Charlie?" I asked hugging back.

"Just great but, I suppose you're not here to visit an old man like me." He smiled.

I shook my head. "I was wondering if Bella was here." His smiled dropped but, he wasn't angry or sad, more blank then anything.

"I'm not letting her leave Alice. I thought it was a bad idea the two of them getting married but, it was her mistake to make not mine. She is not leaving this house unless it's into a house of her own." He stated firmly

"Oh no, you got me all wrong here. I'm not here to bring her back I'm just here to make sure she's ok." I said sitting down on the porch swing.

"Ok good! Do you want some ice tea?" He asked. I nodded and he vanished into the house. It was a beautiful day out. Nice and bright no clouds in the sky. The humming birds sitting on the feeder and the blue jays splashing around in the small bird bath underneath the cherry blossom in the front yard.

Right as Charlie returned with the ice tea Bella's inferno red Dodge Ram 1500 followed my Jacobs green Jeep Wrangler pulled in. They all pilled out of the cars and took their time getting the kids out.

Charlie handed me my ice tea. "So how is she?" I asked sipping on my tea.

"For the most part she is ok, crying herself to sleep still but, she is doing much better when she is hanging out with young Jacob. He's good for her." I frowned I never really got to know him, therefore I really didn't like him "you'll learn to love him Alice. He's a sweet boy." He smiled looking at them.

The two of them came trolling from around the side of Bella's truck. Bella was looking down at the ground dragging her feet under her. From the looks of it she really didn't want to talk to me. Jacob had the twins in his arms. He nudged her from what it looked like. He picked up his pace and passed Bella and what it looked like said. "You have to talk to her sooner or later."

He came up the stairs with two very sleepy twins. They were so out of it they didn't even realize I was sitting there. "Alice." He nodded and walked into the house

"Jacob." I said back with a fake smile. Bella finally made her way onto the porch.

"Bella what the hell is going on?" I asked. "Why are you ignoring my phone calls?"

"I didn't want to hear you yell at me." She said. "I didn't need it and I still don't need it. So don't start on me." She said with attitude.

"You have got to be KIDDING!" I yelled. "I am ALWAYS on your side Bella. You should know that better than anyone. I'm your best friend. As for you and Edward you have always known how I felt. You were by far way too good for him. So whatever your excuse for leaving his sorry ass you should know I'm on your side 100%." I took a deep breath as I finished.

"Yeah, I know all this but, he is your brother Alice. So what did you think I was going to do? To top it all off I think I deserved what he did to me"

"Don't be stupid!" I said hitting her arm slightly. "You don't deserve anything Bella. Your human we all make mistakes, and my brother has made a lot of them towards people so what he gets it's his damn fault."I stated firmly.

"Whatever you say Alice," she said.

"Damn right whatever I say." I laughed. She laughed; I could tell she was still not telling me everything."Just promise me you won't do that again? You're my best friend honey and I just want to remind you that no matter even if I think you are doing something stupid I will always…ALWAYS be on your side, and be here for you." I smiled pulling her in a hug.

"I promise Alice." She hugged my tight. "Since we are being so out and truthful I have something I want tell you something." She said pulling out of the hug.

"Ok. Go ahead." I said sitting down on the swing and patting the cousins next to me.

"I need you to start getting along with Jacob; I'm hoping he is going to be around a lot more." She said with a light blush.

"What do you mean? Are you already dating him? You haven't even been away from Edward a whole week yet." I stated a little agitated.

"Wow Alice! Calm down."

"Then spit it out Bella."

"Before I tell you promise me that you're not going to freak out." I glared at her. "Ok, ok… Jacobisthetwinsfather!" She blabbered really fast.

"Repeat what you just said Bella. Do it slowly." I demanded.

"Jacob is the twin's father." My mouth dropped and my eyes got wide.

"How could you not tell me?" I questioned. "I thought I was your best friend? Best friends don't keep secrets like that from each other."

"Alice you knew that Edward wasn't the daddy, who in the world did you think it was, mike?" She joked.

"Yeah I know but, why didn't you tell me?"

"Look, don't feel bad no one knows."

"He doesn't know?" I questioned. She shook her head. "Bella, that's not ok. You need to tell him!" I knew that Bella was a better person then that, I just don't know why she wasn't showing it.

"What am I suppose to do Alice?" She asked. That was a dumb question and it was starting to piss me off.

"You want to know what to do?" She shook her head. "You know what to do Bella, and if you don't then that's your own damn fault for not using your brain." I sighed. "Look, I'm going to leave before I say something mean. I'll talk to you later." I got up and walked to the car and drove off.

Bella's POV

"Bell's is everything ok?" Jacob asked walking outside with a very sleepy Jillian in his arms.

"Yeah, everything is fine, Alice and I are just not agreeing on something." I said taking Jillian from him. I walked inside and also picked up Keegan who was already asleep in Charlie's arms. I walked up stairs and put Jillian and Keegan in there cribs, kissing them both.

"Sleep tight my sweetheart's." I whispered, flipping the light off and shutting the door behind me. I was so far gone thinking about what Alice had said that I didn't realize my footing was off I went tumbling down the stairs. Thank god the Jacob was waiting for me at the bottom of them.

"Bell's you really need to learn how to stay on your feet." He smiled placing me back on my feet.

"How come? It's not like you don't love saving my life every time you get a chance." I stated placing a small kiss on his cheek.

"Are you hungry?" I asked walking into the kitchen.

"You have no idea Bella." He was licking his lips with a smirk.

"Wow, Jacob." I said smacking him in the arm. "For that you can make your own sandwich."

I pulled out the cheese, mustard, mayo and the turkey from the fridge and placed them on the table. I grabbed the bread from the counter and throw it at Jacob. I then got two cups from the cupboard filled them with ice and then cherry 7up. I placed them on the table as I sat down and Jacob and I made our sandwiches. As I finished making mine my back pocket began to vibrate and I could hear the faint ringing off my txt message alerts. I stood up and reached in my pocket and read;

_**To Bella:**_

_**From Alice:**_

_**It's one thing to keep this secret from me but, you need to tell Jacob and also you need to tell my brother. It's not fair to either one of them. You are a smart girl Bella but, you are not showing it.**_

I sighed putting my phone on the table and taking a bit food and then picking it up and txting Alice back;

_**To Alice:**_

_**From Bella:**_

_**Look I'm sorry that you don't agree with how I went about things but you really have no room to bitch. I will tell them when I think it's the right time. I can't just blurt out "oh by the way Jacob Keegan and Jillian are your kids and I want to be a family and always have." I can't do that Alice! I don't think that would go over so well, with anyone.**_

I looked up from my phone and grabbed my sandwich, I smiled at Jacob and he was staring at me.

"Yes?" I questioned with a cocked eyebrow.

"What is it Bella you are trying to hide from me?"

"What are you talking about?" God I suck at lying and he knew exactly when I was. My phone started going off again,

_**To Bella:**_

_**From Alice:**_

_**Well you should have told me, I'm your BESTFRIEND! We don't keep thinks like that from each other, well; at least I don't keep things like that from you…**_

I was done with Alice, she was right and I knew she was its just I wasn't ready to tell anyone.

"You haven't hid something from me like this since 3rd grade when you broke my GI Joe. What could be so bad Bella?" He questioned.

"It's nothing, I promise." I lied, "Hey! I only broke your GI Joe's leg because you ripped my Barbie dolls head off." We both started laughing. "But, what you never knew is that it didn't work because unlike you I felt bad afterward." I confessed.

"I still have her head." He smiled.

"Yeah well I still have his leg."

Jacob looked at his watch. It was 4:30 "I should get going Bella; remember I'm going camping with the boys up in Hollister?" I sighed. I didn't want him to leave; I never wanted him to leave. It wasn't right for me to ask him to stay he had a life of his own that I knew nothing about anymore.

"How long are you going to be gone?" I half smiled.

"Just the weekend," he said getting up and making his way to his jeep. I followed right behind him out the door and to his jeep. "I'll swing by on my way back into town. Ok?" He smiled.

"Ok you have fun, don't break anything though." I smiled. I turned around and was about to start walking away when I felt his hand wrap around my wrist and twirl me into him softly placing me against the jeep with him pressing up against me. I cocked my eye brow. "Yes?" I smiled. He then kissed me hard. My knees went week and I began to shake a little. My cheeks were flushed a deep red. What was he knew… that was stupid I knew what he was doing I just didn't know why he was doing it. His hands found their way to my hips and my mine found their way to his neck. I kissed him back with everything in me. I wasn't able to breathe he had latterly taken my breath away. He pulled away and got in his truck and drove away, leaving me there stunned at what he had done.

* * *

**Hey you dont forget to Review! Please. =)**

**I will try to work my butt off to give you guys another chapter, if i work hard enough and get rid of this writers block maybe a couple of chapters.**

**Love Cat**


	3. Forgive & Reflect

Forgive and Reflect

I walked back into the house and sadly the twins nap had not lasted as long as I hoped it would. They were both tormenting Charlie.

"Daddy?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"How is the weather supposed to be the rest of the afternoon?" I asked

"Sunny. Why?" he answered

"Well in that case I'm going to take the kids to the park and maybe call Alice. She and I really need to talk and that will give them both time to wear themselves out." I said smiling. I started to back the dipper bag.

"That sounds nice honey have fun, oh and Bella you really try to make things better between you girls. I like Alice I would really like to keep her around." He smiled.

I ran upstairs and grabbed Jillian and Keegan's coats. I tossed them at my dad.

"Will you put those on them while I call Alice?" I asked

"Sure thing," He said with a smile. It was funny how much Charlie liked Alice.

I dug in my pocket and pulled out my cell phone and dialed her number. It rang…an rang… an rang and then finally she picked up.

"What do you want Bella" She snorted.

"Alice I know your mad at me but, it's a nice day and well, we need to talk and I thought kill two birds with one stone go to the park and let the kids play, while we talk. I understand if you don't want to but please come. With all that's going to happen in the next couple of weeks I'm going to need and friend. I would like that friend to be you." It was silent. "Please…"

"Fine! I'll be there in 15 minutes." She said before hanging up the phone. I went back into the living room.

"So what did she say?" Charlie asked.

"She'll meet me." I smiled. I was almost positive she wouldn't. When she was mad she was stubborn. I grabbed the dipper bag, my keys, and the twins." On the way out I gave dad a kiss on the head.

"Be safe Bella." I smiled

"I will."

I was a lucky mom. The twins did not care about being in their car seat. They enjoyed it, was the impression it gave me. The park was not far from my house so it only took me a few minutes to get there. I got out of my truck and went to the back seat. I rummaged through the dipper bag and got their shoes out and put them on Jillian and Keegan. I unbuckled both of them and placed them on the grass. They started walking around. I shut and locked the truck and walked slowly behind them. I sat down on the bench and watched them play. Jillian made her way to the swing and was pulling on it. So I got up and put her in the swing and started to push her. She giggled and smiled.

"Momma," Keegan spat out like nothing. He was pulling on my pant leg. I bent down and picked him up.

"That's right baby, Momma." I said kissing his head. Keegan was much more dominant in his words then Jillian was. A lot of it had to do with the fact that she was shy.

I continued to push her in the swing and hold him. Alice showed up shortly after that. She parked her car and came an stood next to me.

"Al…" Keegan stammered. He reached for Alice with all his might. "Al, Al." He continued to reach his tiny hands for her.

"Come here Keegan." She said talking him from me. "So what is it you wanted Bella?" She asked.

"I want to know why you're so mad at me." I stated.

"I'm mad that you didn't tell me about Jacob being the daddy." She spat. "Come on I understand you not telling me if you were ashamed of the daddy but, Jacob, come on I knew you loved him and I know your still in love with him." She finished. "I'm hurt that you didn't think your secret was safe with me." She frowned. Keegan was playing with her necklace.

"Come on, Edward is your brother, I didn't want you to HAVE to keep that secret from him. That wouldn't be fair." I informed her.

"Yeah, but, I'm your best friend and that means more to me then by brother does to me. It's sad but it's true." She informed me.

"Who else did you think it was…Mike?" I laughed.

"Ewe. That's nasty Bella. That's not even a good joke." She said crinkling her nose.

"Look I'm sorry I didn't tell you. It won't happen again I promise." I promised.

"I'm sorry I got so mad." She said giving me a hug.

"I do have a question though." I stated she looked at me and cocked her eyebrow. "What's your problem with Jacob? He never did anything to you or anything." I asked.

"It's not that I don't like him, it's just the way he paws at you that I don't like." She informed me

"Hey, I like the way he paws at me thank you." I said sticking my tongue at her.

"That's WAY too much information!" She said shaking her head in distaste.

"So…"She said elbowing me in the side. "What's going on with you and Jacob? Anything worth sharing? Does he know?" She was digging for information. She put Keegan in the swing next to Jillian and started to push him.

"About what?" I played dumb.

Her eyes got big and furious. "You have got to be kidding me Bella. You haven't told him?" She said firmly. "Why not?"

"I chickened out." I said ashamed.

"He has a right to know Bella; sooner or later you're going to have to tell him, the sooner the better." She stated.

"I know he does but, I can't just blurt out; oh by the way Jillian and Keegan are yours and I have known all along and kept it from you anyway. Oh and I'm still in love with you please forgive me? That wouldn't be the best way to tell him or anyone as matter of fact." I declared.

"I agree but, you still need to tell him. He is a big boy, I'm sure he can handle it." She assured. I nodded. I knew I needed to tell him I just didn't know how.

"Well we should be getting home. I have to feed them, bathe them, and then put them down for bed." I said picking Jillian up out of the swing. Alice did as I with Keegan and we walked to my truck. We both put them in their car seats. Alice kissed them both and told them goodbye. We also said our goodbyes and head on our way.

Early Monday Morning

6:30

My weekend was long and tiresome. The twins were being little monsters. Every minute they were awake I was chasing after them making sure they weren't breaking, spilling, or antagonizing anyone or anything and when they were sleeping I was picking up after them. They decided to go in the bathroom and unrolled the entire toilet paper roll. Their toys were all over the place. Oh and when I was feeding them they thought it was funny to play in it and get it all over me. It was a long weekend. Though Sunday evening it came to an abrupt halt; Grandpa Charlie and I had had enough of them not listening to us and we made sure they knew we were not happy about it. They both got scolded and went in their play pin for five minutes. So after that they both calmed down and relaxed. Jillian snuggled with grandpa and Keegan cuddled with me and we watched Finding Nemo. They went down fairly early that night. So I got to bed shortly after them; I needed the sleep that's for sure. I was exhausted. So when I woke this morning on my own and not to a crying baby. I was thankful the twins were still sleeping so I took that chance to go and take a shower. I grabbed a bra, panties, and jeans from my dresser and then grabbed a tank top from my closet and headed to my bathroom.

As I opened my door the smell of sizzling bacon, eggs, and coffee hit me like a brick wall. I shut my door and took in the heavily sent. Dad was making himself some breakfast before he went to work. The smell reminded me of when I was younger and dad and mom were still together. Mom always made breakfast in the morning and it always woke me. That smell was my favorite memory. My only memory of when I was young. I walked to the bathroom and turned the hot water on, as it warmed up I brushed my teeth. I undressed and slipped into the shower. I lend on the shower wall and let the hot water beat down on my back. It felt so relaxing. I needed some me time so I stood there for awhile and then washed my hair and body. I even got to shave my legs. I got out of the shower and got dressed. I flipped my hair and towel dried and put some leave in conditioner in it and then brushed it. When I was done I hung my towels up and head down stairs. When I got to the bottom of the stairs my slippers where awaiting my feet so I slipped them on and headed to the kitchen.

Charlie was sitting at the table in his uniform eating his breakfast. "Good morning dad." I greeted him with a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning Bells. How did you sleep?" He asked stuffing his mouth with some more eggs and bacon and washing it down with some hot coffee.

"Great actually." I smiled and got myself a plate of food and put it on the table. I made my way to the coffee pot and poured myself some I put cream and sugar in it. I turned to Charlie. "Need some more." I gestured the pot to him.

"Sure I'll take it for the rode, I got to head out." He said I grabbed my cup in one hand and the coffee pot in the other. I topped off my dad's cup and he head out. "Be good Bella."

"Be safe dad. I love you." I smiled

"Love you to Bells." He said walking out the door.

I ate my breakfast and drank my coffee in the quiet of the morning. It was my favorite part of the day so it was nice to enjoy it without the twins screaming. When I was done I looked at the clock. 7:40. It was getting time for me to wake Jillian and Keegan. I decided to wait till after I made them some breakfast. I made them some fresh scrambled eggs and toast. I made them each a bowl and placed it on the table. I pulled their high chairs in to the kitchen. After that I went upstairs and woke them. I changed them and put some clothes on them. I picked them both up and we made our way down the stairs and into the kitchen and I placed them in their high chairs, I gave them their bowls and toast and watched them eat.

Jacobs POV Noon

My weekend was excellent. Hollister was fantastic. We had no problems with any of the bikes or anything as a matter of fact and I got all my thinking done. I had finally made up my mind on what I was going to do. I knew what I had to do. I had to tell her how I really felt about her. I grabbed my phone and txted her.

**I'll be at your place in ten, be outside please.**

**Ok see you soon. =)**

I couldn't go on lying to her anymore. She has to know, I have to tell her.

I pulled up her gravel driveway and she was outside like I asked her to be. She was leaning up against her car with her short black hair hanging in her face. She was wearing shorts and one of my number racing shirts. She looked up at me and met my eyes. When I caught her gaze her face came to life.

Shiloh had been there when Bella had chosen Edward. She picked up the pieces and tried to put me back together. She was patient and willing to wait as long as she had to for my love and affection. And she did, she waited a long time for me. She almost had my full attention but, then Bella came back into my life and I realized that Bells is the only one I want to be with. She is the only thing I see. It's like complete tunnel vision. To be with Bella though, I had to break Shiloh's heart.

I got out of my jeep and made my way to the front of it and leaned on it. She came to me and tried to kiss me. I turned my head.

"Jake? What's wrong? Bad weekend?" She asked sweetly.

"You knew I loved another when we met." I started and she nodded. "I was damaged and broken." She looked up at me.

"I hope I have done a good job at fixing that." She said softly.

"You did," I said pushing her hair behind her ears. "And I can't thank you enough for that but, I can't keep doing this to you." I said, she began to cry. "I still love her Shiloh. You have to understand that this is not fair of me to do this to you." I finished.

"Bella's back isn't she?" She asked.

"How do you know her name?" I asked.

"In the begging you said her name a lot in your sleep." She cried.

"I'm so sorry Shiloh!" I apologized.

"I knew this would happen sooner or later. I knew you would never fully be mine. I'm just glad I got to have a taste of you even for a short period of time. I just want you to be happy Jacob and if that's not with me I want you to be with her." She said crying even harder. She started to back away from me. But before she got out of my reach I grabbed her and hugged her hard and placed a soft kiss upon her head. "You will always have apart of my heart Shiloh." I whispered in her ear. She pushed away from me and walked away.

"Go. Get out of here Jacob." She said going into the house.

I got into my truck and left. My next stop Bella's. I pulled up to her house and she was sitting on the front porch watching the twins play in the front yard,

"Jacob what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I told you I would stop by when I got back." I answered and sat down next to her on the porch swing.

"Well it's a good thing you're here." She said with a smile.

"Oh yeah?"

"I've done a lot of thinking this weekend Jacob, and well, I need to tell you something."

* * *

Please Review. Id really like to hear how your liking the story


	4. Coming Clean

Coming Clean

Jacob's-POV

"Is everything ok Bella?" I asked sounding a little scared. She sighed.

"Yeah, everything is fine. I just need to talk to you about something. It's something I have needed to tell you for a long time, I just have not had the nerves to do it." She half smiled. I cocked an eyebrow in hopes that she would continue talking. Nope. "You want something to drink?" She asked.

"Bell's I don't need anything to drink, why don't you sit down and tell me what you have to." She turned around and was heading to the door anyway. Before she got out of my reach I grabbed her wrist twirling her to face me. We were leaning against the house. Our bodies were the closes they had been since the night we were together.

I looked at her. Her eyes were red like she had been crying and she had been biting on her lips they were red and irritated. Her hair was up in a tight pony tail but some had escaped and was in her face covering one of her eyes. I ran the back on my hand down her face and pushed the lose hair behind her ear. She was beautiful. I couldn't help myself anymore I had to kiss her. I placed my hand behind her neck and brought her face closer to me and I kissed her hard. Her lips parted welcoming my tongue. She was sweet. I don't know what it was about her that drove me wild but it had been ever since we met. I had to be with her. She had to be mine. It was my turn to have her in my arms. The kiss had softened and she finally pulled away.

"You shouldn't have done…" She said.

"And why do you think that?" I smiled. "Did you not like it?"

"God NO!" She blushed. "I just don't know if you're going to be happy you did that after what I have to tell you." She finished. What could she tell me that would make me wish I hadn't have kissed her?

"Ok well tell me and I'll let you know." I smiled sitting down on the porch swing. She sat down next to me.

"It's about the twins…" She started. She took a deep breath. "Keegan and Jillian they are yours."

"What do you mean Bella?" I asked.

"You're a daddy Jacob." She stated. I put my head in my hands. "Look at them Jake, they look just like you." She assured. I took a deep breath and looked up at them playing in the yard. I took a good hard look at both of them, Bella was right about one thing and that's they didn't look anything like Edward.

"I don't see it Bella." I said looking at her. She smacked me upside the head.

"Take a better look at them!" She barked.

I did as I was told. Jillian was sitting in the grass playing with one of her outside toys. Her thick and wavy golden brown hair kissed the top of her shoulders. Her almond eyes were a deep green just like a fresh Christmas tree.

I looked over at Keegan who was climbing on the small play structure that sat in the middle of their front yard. His hair was shaggy but thick and straight dark brown almost black. His eyes were the same almond shape as his sisters but his were a dark chocolate brown. Both of their skin was darker then both Bella and shitheads. They were mine I could see it now. I took a deep calming breath and looked up at Bella.

"How long have you known Bella?" I questioned.

"I had my doubts when they were first born but, that didn't last long. Your features are very dominant in both of them." She admitted.

"How come you waited this long to tell me? Even if you had your doubts I should have been the first to know BELLA!" I Yelled. She began to cry. I got up and walked over to the twins and picked them both up. I hugged them hard and long.

"I'm so sorry Jacob. I know I can't take it back but I can try to make it up to you. I would really like to try." I stood in the middle of the yard, caressing my daughter and son staring a Bella.

So much did I want to tell her everything would be fine but I wasn't going to do that right now. I was pissed she kept my children away from me for too long. I did love her though. I had loved her ever since I met her and honestly I would always love her. I was a father and I was going to try to get over what Bella had done to me…It was going to take some time though. It wasn't going to be in a day or even a week, it would be rough and I'm sure we would have our hard times but, I wanted to be with her. I kissed the twins and put them down. I slowly walked back up the stairs to the porch were Bella was still standing.

"Isabella," I started grabbing her hand and holding it. "I love you very much!" She started to cry "But I don't think I can be around you right now. I don't think I will be coming around for awhile. I'm just upset that you kept this from me for so long. I will come see you when I'm ready. Again I love you very much and I always will." I finished placing a light kiss on her cheek. "I'll see you soon I promise. Oh and by the way I still don't regret kissing you." I said leaving.


End file.
